narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ride or Die
, performed by , is the ninth ending of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime. It goes from episode 101 to episode 113, and is then replaced by The Incomplete Lights. Lyrics Rōmaji Ra ra rai...... Nindō no naka ni kienu tashikana hikari yo Aa yoakete arata ni matsu chōsen (tōzen) zenshin de ōkē!! Dō ni mo naranai onore no uīku angurī īto hangurī Jissai dō ni ka naru chikara o tsukenagara banzai Nani mo kamo ga iya ni naru mirai tsukamu wazuka na kibō Fureta mune no kobushi ure shisō na shinji kizutsuki yogore kitta naito Kurenai ni somaru hi wa saido bai saido bai kanashi sō ni kimi zattsu ōru raito Maketa nigeta ja hajimaranai ya tsuyoku kataku kokoro ni chikae Mamoru mono ni mamorarete ita shita o muku koto wa mō nai Hikari zashikomu yoake no aizu da kagayaku kako kezurareru raifu ga Teki wa dare da onore Rokku on bureiku daun Asu wa motto tsuyoku naru sekai de raido oa dai Kanji la la lai ・・・・・・ 忍道の中に消えぬ確かな光よ 嗚呼　夜明けて新たに待つ挑戦（当然）　全身でOK!! どうにもならない己の Weak Angry　Eat Hungry 実際どうにかなる力をつけながら万歳 何もかもが嫌になる未来　掴む僅かな希望 触れた胸の拳嬉しそうな　信じ傷つき汚れきった Night 紅に染まる陽は side by side 倍　悲しそうに君 That’s All right 負けた逃げたじゃ始まらないや　強く堅く心に誓え 守るものに守られていた　下を向く事はもうない 光差し込む夜明けの合図だ　輝く過去削られる LIFE が 敵は誰だ己ロックオン BREAK DOWN 明日はもっと強くなる世界で　Ride or Die Rōmaji (Full Version) La la lai lai la la lai lai lai La la la la la lai lai La la lai lai la la lai lai lai La la la la la lai lai la lai Nindou no naka ni kienu tashika na hikari yo Aa yoru akete arata ni matsu chouzen (touzen) zenshin de OK!! Dou ni mo naranai onore no Weak Angry Eat Hungry Jissai dou ni ka naru chikara wo tsukenagara banzai Nani mo kamo ga iya ni naru mirai tsukamu wazuka na kibou Fureta mune no kobushi ureshisou na shinji kizutsuki yogorekitta Night Kurenai ni somaru hi wa side by side bai kanashisou ni kimi That’s all right Maketa nigeta ja hajimaranai ya tsuyoku kataku kokoro ni chikae Mamoru mono ni mamorareteita shita wo muku koto wa mou nai Hikari zashikomu yoake no aizu da kagayaku kako kezurareru LIFE ga Teki wa dare da onore rokku on BREAK DOWN Asu wa motto tsuyoku naru sekai de Ride or Die Ha! Migi no kami ka hidari no kami ka kami tayori ka nasakenai na Kaze no nioi koi ii ko ii ko hitori Tsumazuki nagara mo zutto tsuzukun da ashiato Nete yumen naka ni touhikou (shoumi mou) akiaki da wa Nanimo kamo ga iya ni naru kako koko ga sutoorii no boutou Nureta hoho no namida kuyashisou na hashiri sakenda tsukarekitta Night Fuan to hirou to de nounai houkai dakedo kimi wa warau That’s all right Dareka no sei ni shite cha tsumaranai ya kiyoku takumashiku kokoro to tomo ni Itsudatte kawaru no wa jibun daro asu wo miru tame One more Time Jinsei wa Ride or Die La la lai lai la la lai lai lai La la la la la lai lai La la lai lai la la lai lai lai La la la la la lai lai la lai Yoru mo fuke machi shizumari seijaku no naka sora miageru Tsuki hikari sashikomu michi de kobushi age kokorozasu Sou ya! Fureta mune no kobushi ureshisou na shinji kizutsuki yogorekitta Night Kurenai ni somaru hi wa side by side bai kanashisou ni kimi That’s all right Maketa nigeta ja hajimaranai ya tsuyoku kataku kokoro ni chikae Mamoru mono ni mamorareteita shita wo muku koto wa mou nai Hikari zashikomu yoake no aizu da kagayaku kako kezurareru LIFE ga Teki wa dare da onore rokku on BREAK DOWN Asu wa motto tsuyoku naru sekai de Ride or Die! Kanji (Full Version) la la lai... 忍道の中に消えぬ 確かな光よ 嗚呼 夜明けて 新たに待つ挑戦(当然)　前進でOK!! どうにもならない己のWeak Angry Eat Hungry 実際どうにかなる力をつけながら万歳 何もかもが嫌になる未来　掴む僅かな希望 触れた胸の拳嬉しそうな　信じ傷つき汚れきったNight 紅に染まる陽はside by side 倍　悲しそうに君　That’s all right 負けた逃げたじゃ始まらないや　強く堅く心に誓え 守るものに守られていた　下を向く事はもうない 光差し込む夜明けの合図だ　輝く過去削られるLIFEが 敵は誰だ己ロックオンBREAK DOWN 明日はもっと強くなる世界でRide or Die は 右の神か左の神か　神頼りか情けないな 風の匂い濃いいい子いい子ひとり 躓きながらもずっと続くんだ足跡 寝て夢ん中に逃渡行？　正味もう飽き飽きだわ 何もかもが嫌になる過去　ここがストーリーの冒頭 濡れた頬の涙悔しそうな　走り叫んだ疲れ切ったNight 不安と疲労とで脳内崩壊　だけど君は笑う　That’s all right 誰かのせいにしてちゃつまらないや　清く逞しく心と共に いつだって変わるのは自分だろ　明日を見るためOne more Time 人生はRide or Die la la lai... 夜も更け 街しずまり　静寂の中空見上げる 月光差し込む道で　拳上げ志す。 触れた胸の拳嬉しそうな　信じ傷つき汚れきったNight 紅に染まる陽はside by side 倍　悲しそうに君　That’s all right 負けた逃げたじゃ始まらないや　強く堅く心に誓え 守るものに守られていた　下を向く事はもうない 光差し込む夜明けの合図だ　輝く過去削られるLIFEが 敵は誰だ己ロックオンBREAK DOWN 明日はもっと強くなる世界でRide or Die Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Boruto Uzumaki * Sarada Uchiha * Mitsuki * Shikadai Nara * Inojin Yamanaka * Chōchō Akimichi * Metal Lee * Iwabee Yuino * Denki Kaminarimon * Wasabi Izuno * Namida Suzumeno * Sumire Kakei * Himawari Uzumaki * Hinata Hyūga * Naruto Uzumaki Category:Songs